The present invention relates to a status signaling device or system which can be employed with a selected article. In particular aspects, the present invention can provide a wetness signaling device or system, and the device or system may be employed with absorbent articles, such as gowns, diapers, children""s training pants, feminine care products, incontinence garments and the like.
Conventional signaling systems have been incorporated into conventional articles to alert a caregiver to changes in status of the articles. For example, conventional signaling systems have been incorporated into disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers and incontinence garments. The absorbent articles have typically employed absorbent pads or other absorbent structures sandwiched between a backsheet layer and a liquid permeable liner layer. The absorbent structures have incorporated superabsorbent materials combined with fibrous matrices composed of natural and synthetic fibers. For example, the absorbents structures have included superabsorbent particles mixed with cellulosic, woodpulp fluff.
The signaling systems have typically been employed to alert the user of a change in wetness of the absorbent structure. Some conventional signaling devices have included a mechanism that undergoes a change in color or other change in visual appearance when the absorbent has become wetted. For example, absorbent articles have employed decorative patterns or graphics that become visible or fade away when the article has become wetted. Other conventional devices have incorporated a frangible component that can break to signal a wet condition of the absorbent. Still other conventional devices have employed active, electronic systems which have been incorporated into the selected absorbent article. The electronic devices have included power supplies, and have employed powered audio or visual displays, such as buzzers or lights. Particular arrangements have also employed radio transmitters to send the wetness alert to a remote radio receiver.
Conventional devices and systems, such as those described above, have not been sufficiently satisfactory. Systems that have employed color-change or other visual-change mechanisms have been easily obscured by overlying layers, such as blankets or layers of clothing. When such systems have been arranged to be readily visible, the systems have been indiscriminate and indiscrete, and have undesirably provided the wetness information to persons other than the care-giver. Systems that have employed a frangible component have had similar shortcomings. Systems that have employed a power source positioned internal to the associated article have been undesirable to consumers. As a result, there has been a continued need for improved techniques and systems for signaling a change in the internal status of a selected article.
The present invention can provide a distinctive article having a monitored portion, and a status signaling device for communicating a change in status of the monitored portion. The status signaling device includes a sensor which can indicate a change of state that occurs when said monitored portion of the article changes from a first condition to a different, second condition. In a particular aspect, a passive electronic transponder can be cooperatively connected with the sensor. In other aspects, the transponder can be configured to receive electromagnetic input energy which has been provided to the transponder at a predetermined input frequency, and the transponder can be configured to respond with operative indicator data when the monitored portion is in the second condition.
A process of the invention can provide a method for communicating a change in status of a monitored portion of an article. The method includes a positioning of a status signaling mechanism in the article. The status signaling mechanism includes a sensor which can indicate a change of state that occurs when the monitored portion of the article changes from a first condition to a different, second condition. In a particular aspect, a passive electronic transponder can be provided to operatively cooperate with the sensor. In another aspects, the transponder can be configured to receive electromagnetic input energy which has been provided to the transponder at a predetermined input frequency. In an additional aspect, the transponder can be configured to respond with operative indicator data when the monitored portion of the article is in the second condition.
The incorporation of the various aspects can provide an improved article which incorporates a distinctive, status signaling technique and apparatus. The status signaling apparatus can be more discrete, and can provide the wetness information to the caregiver without also providing the information to other casual observers. The technique and apparatus of the invention can avoid the use of a power source positioned internal to the associated article, and can be less susceptible to the generation of undesired, stray electrical currents.